


Doesn't this go better?

by AniManGa19930



Series: 1827 Childhood Love Series [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "How First Love Goes". It's the EPILOGUE! "I see you also bring a dessert today," he could feel the intimidating stare delivered at his innocent bag, "just want to let you know, you don't need to bring it to Hibari-sama today. We have prepared dessert more suited for him, so rest assure. You've done your job, leave it to us from now on." 1827. Hibari 2013 Birthday fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't this go better?

**Author's Note:**

> Last Installment of 1827 Childhood Series.
> 
> Order : The Closest to the Sky, The Sky and His Prince, How First Love Goes and Doesn't this go better?
> 
> I don't own KHR, that's obvious.
> 
> Warning : OOC-ness and Unbeta-ed. Also this is kind of alternate reality.

"Sawada-kun, is it? Do you have a moment?"

In his fifteen years –now almost sixteen-, this was the first in the so-called boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi's life to be called out by a girl. Moreover, the event took place so openly in the classroom and by three upperclassmen. To say the very least, the brunet was nervous and fidgeting that he could only reply with lame response under the pressure, "Y-Yes…", he cowered by the directed stares given to him. The girls were pretty, but they were really intimidating especially the way they posed seemed to give the impression of being in the control –which obviously they were.

With a flick of the head by the long-haired girl in the middle, the three girls went out of the room, expecting the no-good student to follow them. Well, Tsuna was about to when suddenly one of his classmate caught him by his arm and whispered in a scared tone, "Pst, it's Hibari-san's squadron."

"Squadron?" He gave a quiet squeak. Eyeing the other guys that suddenly gathered around him, the boss-in-training leaned closer and said in a quiet voice, "wsshat do you mean?"

As if a hell would be coming if they spoke louder, the other also replied in a very low tone, "Fans club, idiot!"

This time, Tsuna almost toppled over the table behind him as he jumped in surprise, "H-Hieeee! F-Fans club?!" No wonder the girls were also whispering while giving him worried looks.

"Ssh!" The guys mentioned him to quiet down and to lean down once again. "Maybe it's because you get quite close with Hibari-san these days," one of them –who actually was the class representative – added his speculation. "Anyway, Sawada. Most of the members are a master in martial-arts, be careful." With a pat, the guys sent him out of the door, telling him he better be fast before the girls were going to get him again. Good thing Gokudera and Yamamoto were in the cafeteria to get their lunch, or else it'd become messier that it already was.

The meeting place was the classic school backyard, under a big tree. It was once rumored as where people confessed their love to, until it became a graveyard where the disciplinary committee thrown beaten bodies around.

"What took you so long, Sawada?" Obviously, the long-haired girl who looked like the leader wasn't pleased by his tardiness.

Quickly, the brunet bowed himself to show his respect and his regret, "I-I'm sorry, senpai!"

Another girl, now with a shorter hair came forward and flicked her hair, "well, that doesn't matter. You know why you are called here, right?"

_I most likely have a guess_. Timidly he played with his hands, "N-No, ma'am."

The long-haired girl produced a fan out of nowhere and covered her lips before scoffing slightly. "We see that you've gotten closer to Hibari-sama nowadays."

_Ah…I really want to escape from this cliché!_ Especially after he was -kind of- being rejected by the so-called Hibari-sama yesterday. Not that it matters. Hey, it was only a childhood crush, right? He shouldn't think much of it! He has Kyoko-chan now!

It was a truth he still somehow continued to avoid the prefect though.

He wasn't that hard-headed to act and confront the other normally like nothing had happened. While probably for Hibari it wasn't a big deal, but a part of Tsuna's pride was hurt at that time. Even if he didn't harbor the same amount of feeling he had when he was a child; he didn't deny that he had admired Hibari and thought of him as a prince or a hero…sometimes.

_"Your role is not to be a princess, no-good Tsuna. You're a prince, going to be a King."_

The words stiffened him a bit. It was a word his tutor had said two nights ago, the night after his confession. Maybe it was supposed to be comforting words, he wasn't really sure. At that time, he had replied to his tutor that it didn't matter, because seriously, Hibari's rejection meant nothing to him. It'd be silly of him to think so much about a rejection from his childhood crush, one whom he didn't exactly remember at that.

_"Are you sure the feeling had stopped there?"_

Sometimes he hated his tutor's perceptive observation.

"Sawada, are you listening?"

Oh damn. "Y-Yes? Uhm, sorry, I didn't…" crap, is this where the beating will be done? He just wanted this to get over with.

One of them seemed to be running out of patience, glaring at him while gritting her teeth. However, the leader once again took control and waved her hand in dismissal, her composure wasn't lost at all. As expected of Hibari Kyouya's fans club leader.

"We had taken notice that you have been giving Hibari-sama something."

A look directed at him, expecting him to elaborate, which he nervously did. "U-Uhm, yes…Hibari…-senpai," the more detached he sounded, the better, "told me to bring him some desserts."

"And they are all your own homemade, right?"

Did they gather information of him beforehand? Then why they took all the time to question him? "Y-Yes?" He wasn't sure where this was going and could only add his guard up.

Once again, the leader flicked her hand. The girl in the left –the one with shorter hair- faithfully already produced a memo pad and a pen and gave the set to him.

"We need your cooperation. All you need to do is write down all the recipes there."

Oh. Now he could see where this was going. Girls are girls afterall, and a people in love are still a people in love. No doubt, the girls were trying to win the heart of the scary prefect by doing what they suspected he had done.

"I'm not sure about only writing it," he had never done one and only made it by his memory, afterall, "if you'd like, I can teach you instead." He offered politely. Right, it'd be better if Hibari-san gets a girlfriend so he could be free.

Right?

He tried to ignore how his stomach seemed to make a strange knot. Maybe it was time for lunch.

When they heard his offer, one of them laughed quite loudly while the others trying to suppress theirs. "Oh no, Sawada. Just write them. You make them, afterall." Eventhough, the girls were smiling, he could see the hidden meaning in the statement. _You, the no-good student can make them. Of course, we can make them better._

It's distasteful. Tsuna had to restrain himself from showing disgust in his face and instead bit down the inside of his mouth for a smile. "Right, if you say so, senpai." Well, it's their loss.

Without even giving a second glance to the memo he had written, they took it wordlessly and waved him a farewell. At least, he got rid of them.

When he got back to the class, all of his classmates rushed to him, asking how it was.

"Nothing. They just asked me the recipes of those desserts I gave Hibari-san."

Instead of being relieved, they gave a look of worry, even Kyoko did. "Are you sure, Sawada?" It was one of a girl who used to bully him.

He only gave a look of innocent confusion, "what do you mean?" it felt uncomfortable how everyone who used to ignore him suddenly took noticed of him. Did they find his relationship with Hibari that amusing? All of them seemed to be in it.

"Yeah, Sawada. If they succeed, you wouldn't have a chance to be close with Hibari-senpai anymore," the other guy added.

A laugh erupted and it was by the now-in-attention Decimo's mouth. "What are you talking about? I'd be grateful if so. Hibari-san is scary, you know," he gave a defeated sigh while shrugging.

Either they truly wanted the no-good Tsuna to suffer more with the scary prefect or his smile wasn't very convincing. Almost most of them were still giving him the look and it made him even more uncomfortable that he quickly tried to escape from there, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto took too long. I'm going to the cafeteria!" And as quickly as he could, he ran out of the room.

* * *

"Tenth! I'm sorry for taking so long!"

Gokudera approached him with excitement while Yamamoto tagging peacefully behind the silveret.

"Whoa, Gokudera-kun! That's too many!" He laughed when seeing a heap of breads in the Italian's embrace.

"Isn't it amazing loot, Tenth?"

He cackled at the proud look on the storm guardian's face.

"Ngh? Tsuna, is something the matter?" The question by his Rain guardian dropped his guard.

"N-No, what do you mean, Yamamoto?"

The said man was silent for a while before broke insto his trademark grin, "Ah, nothing. It must be just me."

"What?! You idiot! Don't surprise the Tenth like that!" And their usual bicker started again.

* * *

_Uhh…it's getting cold…_

Clutching tightly to his jacket, Tsuna had to encourage himself to walk to the school under the not-so-inviting weather. It was almost the end of September. Fall was already in season and winter would be soon. The temperature has been decreased from time to time.

_I wonder if there'll be snow this year…_

He wondered if he'd get the chance to spend the holiday with his friends this year too. He may get a chance to spend a remarkable Christmas!

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." A tap on his shoulder almost surprised the jumpy brunet.

"Ah, Enma-kun, good morning." Kozato Enma was the boy in the next classroom. The red-haired was meek and always getting bullied like himself so they were quickly to become friends. Actually, he was also a mafia boss-in-training so it all got better.

Taking a place beside the other, the two no-good boys walked to the school together. "I see you're bringing a dessert for Hibari-san again," Enma remarked when he noticed the plastic bag Tsuna was holding.

"W-Well…I'll be bitten to death if I don't, won't I?" He laughed mirthfully.

Instead of agreeing with him, Enma blinked in confusion, "but you know…it seems Hibari-san has been more lenient with you lately, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna wasn't sure how the other could get such impression. Clearly the red-haired boy wasn't in school when Hibari called him to the reception room that time. Oh wait, he had left the room unscathed at that time. Maybe that was when the rumor aroused.

"T-that wasn't true at all, Enma-kun," anyway he had to deny the rumor. There was no way the Hibari Kyouya was giving him special treatment.

"But Tsuna-kun, Hibari-san is known to be picky about what he ate," Enma added, which unfortunately Tsuna knew was true. More than once he had received the scrutinizing glares when he served a new menu of dessert. For example today he had brought Apple Pie, one which didn't need to be put in the refrigerator to cool down (you know, what's with the weather and the prefect has only been wearing his gakuran for protection). No doubt the prefect was going to question him again. He had to be careful when answering, lest the prefect thought he was thinking the ravenet as some herbivore.

Enma fell silent, studying his friend who seemed in deep thought. With a comforting smile, he gave a pat on the other's back, "Maybe I'm thinking too much into it. Don't sweat it," he knew it was probably too much for the two men, since they both were inexperienced in the stuff (no matter how obvious it was in the other student's eyes). "Now, we wouldn't want to get late, don't we?" The two almost broke into a run after that.

Of course they weren't exactly late. The two had woken up earlier that day actually.

Tsuna was panting as he leaned himself on his locker –parting away with Enma since the boy's locker were quite away from his-, putting on his school shoes when suddenly a voice called.

"Sawada-kun." It was the same voice that called him yesterday. The decimo didn't even need to turn around; he had already known the Hibari's squadron was there.

"I see you also bring a dessert today," he could feel the intimidating stare delivered at his innocent bag, "just want to let you know, you don't need to bring it to Hibari-sama today," at this he blinked.

"We have prepared dessert more suited for him, so rest assure. You've done your job, leave it to us from now on."

He almost choked back his own words, "Oh, I see…" and his heart was clenched that it was hurt. The energy suddenly drained out of him, that he only dragged his feet to reach for his class.

* * *

"Tenth, good morning! I have prepared the notes for the test today, please take it!" No wonder Gokudera didn't pick him up this morning.

Wordlessly he took it, muttering a thank you, "Ah, that's right. Gokudera-kun, you can have this as a thank you," he silently offered the delighted silveret his plastic bag before taking his seat.

The bomber was too excited that he was praising and telling him something he didn't pay attention to. Probably something along the lines of 'I'm not worth this thanks!', 'You're so kind, Tenth!". Faintly, he could hear Yamamoto's laugh too. However he could careless and only opened the note his right-hand man gave earlier without a thought.

"Eh? Tsuna, isn't this the dessert for Hibari?" A jab delivered to the baseball guy by the silveret beside him.

"Huh? Oh, yes. But he doesn't need it anymore…" Tsuna answered, his tone was detached. He wasn't even looking out of the notes.

Enraged by the thought, Gokudera rose from his seat in a fit, "What?! How dare that bastard throw away Tenth's wonderful work like that!" With dynamites in his hand, he turned his heel to the door, "I'm gonna give him some piece of my mind!"

Yamamoto was quick to restrain the bomber as always, "W-wait, Gokudera! Maybe he has a reason!"

Gokudera got even more agitated when he heard that, "reason or not...!"

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't the only one who froze when they heard the shout. All of the students in the room also stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the no-good Tsuna in shock. It was very rare for the timid boy to raise his volume like that.

Not realizing what he had done earlier, Tsuna exhaled a breath and regained his composure, "it's fine, Gokudera-kun," this time it was said in a lower and shy tone while rubbing his neck, "though I'm sorry it's a leftover from Hibari-san. I'll make one for you guys tomorrow." He must be really scared of the prefect that he had never thought to make extras for his friends.

Gokudera was quick to his side, apologized profusely and told him that he didn't need to trouble himself of them.

* * *

Hibari eyed the bundle of boxes on his coffee table in a scrutinizing manner. "Tetsu, what are these?" He pointed at those objects in almost complete confusion.

His right hand man gave the same perplexed face, having no idea what they were either. "I have no idea, Kyou-san. They were left in front of the reception room this morning. I guess it was supposed to be cakes for you, chairman," he tried to answer to his best.

The said chairman nodded knowingly, giving another throughout over the boxes, calmly taking a note attached to some of them. Clearly, they weren't from the brunet herbivore. The amount wasn't something that the boy could do in one night or this morning. Especially, the handwritten cards weren't written by his. The prefect had remembered the decimo's quirk with his messy handwriting and broken kanji. The cards were no doubt written by female.

Nonchalantly, he threw the cards away –skillfully they landed on the bin- as he made his way to his chairman's seat and sat on it while going through the morning report. "Tetsu, where is the herbivore?"

Without even the need of his superior to say the name, Kusakabe already understood the meaning, "Sawada-san has arrived but he hasn't come here. Perhaps he will deliver the dessert later on lunch break."

"Hn," the ravenet only nodded understandingly, giving a look at the list of students whose tardiness had been over five times.

After that, the prefect went on patrol like he usually did, while occasionally stole a chance to take a nap at a nearby suitable place. Of course, the leader of the disciplinary committee didn't miss it when the bell rang and students went out of their classes for lunch. The prefect walked to the reception room, silently wondering what kind of dessert awaiting him today.

When he opened the door, his right-hand man was already inside, sorting through some documents. They both exchanged a nod of greeting as Hibari made his way to his desk. "Is it here yet?" He meant the dessert as his eyes roamed over the room.

"No, not yet," Kusakabe replied, momentarily gave a shake and returned to his work.

Leaning on the couch, Hibari frowned at the boxes that were still on the table and kicked some of them away in disgust. "Tetsu, deal with them."

"Are you not going to at least open them, chairman?" The man picked up the fallen ones and gathered them back.

The leader gave a glance before sighing and began to take one and ripped the wrapper roughly. What was the herbivore sender thinking wrapping it? It just added work to him. He opened the box not so gently and eyed the cake inside suspiciously.

Not many people have known, but he indeed has a reason by being so picky at eating. He used to receive food as presents, which usually contained something that shouldn't be inserted in food. Like bomb, poison, nails, a strand of hair, etc. Since that time, he became more careful on what he ate to the point that he could only eat the meals prepared by his right-hand man or the shops he trusted –like Take Sushi or Namimori Cake Shop.

The first thing he did was cutting the cake in half and then with a precise movement, he cut it into little bit pieces. Such action was needed so he could see even a single little thing that was probably put inside the innocent looking food. Fortunately, there was none.

Without letting his guard down, the prefect scooped a tiny piece and cautiously brought it into his mouth.

…

"Chairman?" Kusakabe looked at the pondering man worriedly.

A second later, the box was given to him and a single order was uttered from the leader's mouth, "Throw them all out."

A bit taken aback, the pompadour –haired man looked at the item in his hands anxiously, "is something the matter with the cake, Kyou-san?"

"Nothing," was the simple answer given.

Nothing. It was exactly that.

The cake had no poison and tasted nothing special.

It was exactly nothing.

Despite his perfect sense of taste, Hibari could feel nothing when eating it and now he became more restless that some brunet hadn't come and bring his special ordered-food. It wasn't the first time the brunet disobeyed his order and the prefect wasn't one who would give anyone a leeway.

Clenching his fist, he glared at the poor subordinate in the room, "Tetsu, bring Sawada Tsunayoshi here."

Oh, dear. Kusakabe wondered why the meek student would be so daring to oppose his boss like this. "Alright, Kyou-san." Soon, he set off of the room, telling other disciplinary committee members to take care of the boxes inside the reception room and made his way to class 2-A.

* * *

"Kusakabe-san!" Said man almost felt a little guilt when knowing the happy face was soon to be replaced by one of pain. "Do you need something?" Tsuna asked as the two went to the corridor for a comfortable talk.

"Sawada-san," he didn't know how to start this, so he decided to go with the boring line, "You haven't brought the food today. Kyou-san is expecting you in his office." There! Straight to the point!

Instead of a look of panic, the brunet avoided his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, "A-Ah…but Hibari-san might be already full…you know…" now the boy was playing with his fingers nervously.

Kusakabe narrowed his eyes, "Sawada-san. Could it be you know who sent those cakes to the chairman?" If so, he could understand why the boy decided not to come.

When the boy didn't answer his confirmation, the older man let out a sigh and patted the other's shoulder in reassurance. "Sawada-san…I repeat, Kyou-san is expecting…no," he coughed and corrected himself, "Kyou-san has been expecting your cake eversince this morning," that wasn't a lie.

Brown orbs looked at him doubtfully.

"For more explanation, you should go and see Kyou-san." Though, the boy most likely will be bitten to death first.

"Tsuna."

The two were surprised when another man piped in through the class window, smiling while holding a bag, "we haven't eaten it," the silveret beside him was sprouting colorful words, "go and take it."

With a gentle squeeze, Kusakabe took the hesitant hand and brought it to the bag, "Chairman is a bit stubborn himself and is not pretty on his words," he comforted, "but I know you already know that," he turned the other gently and gave a pat in the back –in the behind, Gokudera was shouting 'go and show the bastard to appreciate your work, Tenth! I'll be behind you if something happens!-.

There was a defeated sigh and then there was a small smile, "I guess I really should go, huh?" the decimo gave a wave before hurriedly walked to where the reception room is.

"Seriously those two," Kusakabe sighed exhaustedly.

Yamamoto laughed, patting the other's back good-naturedly, "good work, senpai!"

* * *

Tsuna was greeted by a haughty prefect glaring at him while said man was crossing his arms, "You're late," he almost flinched at the –no doubt- annoyance in the tone. He maybe the no-good Tsuna, but that didn't mean he had lost any common sense. As quick as he could, the brunet leaped from the door and swiftly put the bag in his hand on the prefect's table. Reasoning with the angry prefect would be useless.

However, instead of immediately eating the food inside the bag, the ravenet only gave a simple glance before giving another intimidating gaze at him. Unconsciously, the decimo had sat on his knees, scared of what the older man would do and preparing himself for any attack.

He had expected the ravenet would tell him to scram of the room or anything but he didn't think the prefect would tell him to…"state your problem"…Needless to say, Tsuna was dumbfounded.

Leaning back on his chair, the Cloud guardian grunted in frustration, "You have not only denied me once, but twice. And don't think I didn't notice that you were still avoiding me even after our last encounter," he meant these weeks where the brunet skillfully managed to drop the dessert by himself as he said, yet they had never crossed path with each other.

"I didn't mean…"

"Enough with the excuses," the prefect placed his chin on his intertwined hands and stared at the boy, "if you have any problem with this condition, state it." The tone made the other man in the room cowered more in fear.

Out of fear, the cowering boy had looked away, trying to avoid any eye-contact with the scary prefect. His fingers were clenching unclenching his pants and his lips were trembling while trying to form words. "U-Uh…I…" To be honest, there were a lot of things he wanted to say to the man's face. However, under such intimidating gaze, he didn't think someone like him has the courage to say them.

To top it off, Hibari clearly started to lose his temper. His fists were now clenched, and he intensified his glare to the point Tsuna thought it had created a hole in the floor.

"Herbivore, I don't have all the time," now he could hear the other's fingers were tapping on the desk impatiently.

"Ah…"

"Good grief. I'm already tired just watching you," A voice suddenly piped in, startling the two boys, especially Tsuna.

The decimo jumped from his position and instantly backed away a little, "R-Reborn!"

On the other hand, his Cloud guardian looked relaxed as he drew out his weapon, "Ya, infant. Here to fight?"

Said Arcobaleno casually tipped the tip of his fedora and smirked, "Not today, Hibari. I'm here to provide support for my _dear_ student." Tsuna almost shivered in dread by the underlining meaning of his tutor's words.

"I'm not letting you take him away," Hibari had put away his tonfa and silently glaring at the decimo, "my business with him hasn't finished." He would even keep the boy here until the day ends if necessary.

There was a chuckle and Tsuna knew he is doomed. Never in his tutor's vocabulary that the man would gladly let him escape from hell. In fact, the hitman would be the one who creates and takes him deeper into the torture.

"No worries. I'm actually here to finish this delayed issue," and with that, a bullet passed through Hibari by an inch and reached for the bewildered decimo's forehead.

Not moving an inch from their spot, the two sadists…no I mean, Hibari and Reborn calmly watched as the body fell backward and in a sudden ripped apart with a hand emerged from the inside. "REBORN!" Tsuna appeared with only his boxer and his sky flame burned brightly on his head.

"Wao," Hibari muttered, amused by the turn of event.

"I WILL TELL HIBARI-SAN MY THOUGHTS WITH MY DYING WILL!" The brunet -almost like a frog- leaped from his place and squatted down on said senior's desk while looming over the other.

"Wait, you, who said you can sit there? Get off." Obviously the disciplinary leader wasn't pleased with his action.

"HIBARI KYOUYA! YOU'RE A JERK!"

A twitch, "What was that?" the tonfa was drawn out.

"YOU'RE INSENSITIVE! HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT NORMAL AFTER YOU'VE REJECTED ME?!"

"Huh?"

"I KNOW IT WAS ONLY A CHILDHOOD THING! DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL! AND YOU'RE SO SCARY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS VIOLENCE THE FIRST THING YOU DO?! BUT YOU'RE SO STRONG AND COOL! I CAN'T HELP BUT ADMIRE YOU!"

The prefect frowned in annoyance by the random comments. First thing he was insulted and then the next he was complimented? Which one is it?

"YOU EVEN HAVE A NUMBER OF ADMIRERS! WHY DO YOU ASK ME TO MAKE YOU THE FOOD? NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL THINKS WE'RE GOING OUT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY CLASSMATES CALL ME? I DON'T GET ANYTHING FROM THIS! IT'S ALWAYS YOU AND YOU! YOU'RE AN EGOIST JERK! DO YOU ENJOY MAKING FUN OF ME THAT MUCH?!"

By now, Hibari was, to say the least, stunned by the brunet's outburst. Of course, he was aware about the rumor, but being him, he paid no mind in them.

Neither realized that five minutes had passed and now in front of the feared Hibari Kyouya was a trembling and crying Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"...I don't even love Hibari-san that way…It shouldn't have bothered me like this…And I…without realizing it, start to enjoy making the cakes for Hibari-san…but Hibari-san already has those girls…why would Hibari-san even want mine?" his uniform sleeves were used to wipe the tears that running from his eyes, "…I don't understand…I don't understand Hibari-san…I don't understand my feeling…I don't understand anything…"

"You sure are an interesting small animal."

The decimo hiccupped in surprise, finally the reality sinking in that he had just burst everything to the scary prefect.

Slowly he raised his head in fear that the older man would bite him because of what he said. Yet, what he saw on the other's face wasn't anger or anything close to that. The ravenet was actually smiling. The Hibari Kyouya was smiling, at him.

Tsuna couldn't tear his eyes off, trying to absorb the rare occurrence as much as he could in his memory. A blush crept on his face as he kept staring at the handsome face, his tears had completely stopped and his heart started to throb.

Being completely unguarded, he didn't expect the prefect to suddenly raise his tonfa and kicked him out of the desk violently. He was thrown to the floor, face first.

"T-That hurts…" Dear god. Bring back the love-struck thing he had experienced earlier!

"You want to know why?" The voice crept closer and a pair of feet stopped beside his body.

Tsuna almost yelped when he was face-to-face with Hibari.

"I don't care with those women, nor with the rumors, especially not with what you think of me. I do as I wish, little animal."

The decimo unconsciously twitched, completely pissed off with the so self-centered yet Hibari-like answer.

The ravenet played with the tonfa in his hand and swirled it nonchalantly as he continued, "I simply find something good and want to eat it every day. In exchange, don't I always deliver the necessary ingredients to your house?" That was true. Twice in a week, disciplinary committee members would come bringing a good amount of sugar, eggs, flour, etc.

"But I see you're dissatisfied with the deal. You're unexpectedly a greedy herbivore."

"Wha-?!" Greedy? Him? He didn't even say that he wanted anything special from the other, yet…

"I understand. Starting today, you're mine."

Wait a minute. "Huh?"

"You heard me," the prefect coolly walked back to his chair, "you were angry because of the rumor and I had half-broken our childhood promise," was that what he said earlier? Tsuna didn't exactly remember. "Now that we're going out, there shouldn't be any problem, right?"

W-Wait…"WHAT?" The decimo cried in surprise, his face had flushed red in embarrassment. It never crossed in his mind to go out with his cloud guardian.

"Since you're my boyfriend, you will listen to me. And I will listen to you…occasionally," Tsuna translated that as 'once in a blue moon, _perhaps?_ ', "and since we're now a couple, there's nothing weird with you bringing me, your boyfriend, food." So that was the point. The brunet didn't expect the Skylark to be such a gourmet.

"And while you're at that, I'll see if you can make me fall in love with you."

The smirk adorned on the arrogance face made Tsuna froze in his place. The decimo's face was red to the tip and he shivered in excitement.

"I'll be looking forward to this, little animal."

"Y-yes!" [1]

* * *

**10 years later…**

"Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna looked away, fiddling with his fingers nervously, "I'm sorry, Kyouya-san…I was busy and Reborn wouldn't let me out of the office until all the paperworks were fi—oww!" A knock on his head cut him.

The skylark was disappointed when he came home from a week away mission and found the birthday cake that was placed on his dining table was a bought one.

Pushing the cake away, he pulled the brunet by his arm and gave the other's cheek playful bites, "I still want yours."

"B-But, it's already late…" the decimo looked at his cloud guardian worriedly, "and you've just backed from the mission, aren't you? You should take a rest," he brought his hand to cup the other's face and gave a look at the man's complexion.

Gently, the skylark captured the hand and kissed the palm, smirking, "I can wait. I don't even mind if it's a belated one," as long as it was made by the other.

Embarrassed, the brunet laughed nervously before smiling softly, "Well then! How about we take a rest together?"

"I'll take that," and with that, he took the other's hand in his and led the two of them to their bedroom.

The sky now has his beloved cloud.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Hibari Kyouya.**

**05\. 05. 2013.**

* * *

[1] Originally, it should be something like, "Yes! Please take care of me!" as in Japanese, it goes like "Hai! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" something that is usually said when, you know, relationship established. But it sounded funny in English so I only wrote "Yes!", as in Tsuna confirmed that he'd try his best to make Hibari fall in love with him.

* * *

**Omake**

_"N-No! Prince-niichan is not a demon! Prince-niichan is kind! H-He saved Tsu!"_

_Hibari Kyouya watched the event unfold from the tree, annoyed. The pathetic cry bothered him. He couldn't believe the little herbivore thought of him as kind._

_Kind? Him?_

_They had only met once and the kid had labeled him as something that he clearly wasn't._

_A prince, a kind bother, a protector._

_Surely, the brunet was blind._

_In the first place, why didn't he recognize Hibari Kyouya? Every kid in Namimori knew him. Either they were warned by their parents or they had experienced his punishment first-hand._

_The little ravenet tch'ed as he followed what he called 'weak herbivore'. The herbivore's mother had picked him up by the teacher's report and brought him home while the other was still crying. The woman was whispering comfort, being supportive to her son's weak cries about his prince._

_"Mommy, Tsu wants to meet Prince-niichan!"_

_He was surprised by the brunet's request. He wanted to meet…him?_

_"Ara, is that alright? Does Tsu-kun remember his house?"_

_"Un!" The little brunet jumped excitedly. "There! There!" He pointed to a big house up in the hill, near where the Namimori shrine was._

_"Prince-niichan lives there! Tsu knows! Tsu remembers!"_

_Unconsciously, the skylark chuckled at the little kid's antics._

_But not yet._

_He doesn't want to meet the brunet yet._

_He should wait. The herbivore should wait._

_When the younger one has grown and proved himself to be stronger than now. At that time, right at that time._

_They still have a long time._

* * *

**Omake 2**

"By the way, Hibari-san."

"Hn?"

"I didn't see…uhm…the cakes from your fangirls…"

"I had Tetsu to throw them away. –So they were from them."

_SO MEAN!_

* * *

**True End.**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the epilogue of this childhood series hehe. Many complained of the last installment's ending haha. Do you enjoy this ending then? I finally had the time to write them XDD haha cramming myself for Hibari's birthday!
> 
> Actually there was a friendship ending, stranger ending and this happy ending. But according to the poll, most people have their first love didn't end well. And thus, the happy ending was chosen! I hope you guys will feel that first love doesn't always end in a bad way!
> 
> You probably wonder why I didn't just make them into multi-chaptered fic. That's because even though you have to read the prologue for each fic, they can each actually end the way they are. For example, the first one would end with a cute end like that, the second one developed but hanging, and the third one is the rejection one. That's why I separated them into one-shot :)
> 
> Also, I wasn't planning to add the childhood part again, but welp...can't ignore cutie shotas moment~~
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it and Happy Birthday Hibari! Tell me your thought by reviewing :D!


End file.
